


Red String

by SinnySkelle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Ecto-Genitailia, Ecto-Tongue, Edo Period, Fellcest - Freeform, Geisha, Historical Inaccuracy, I don't know much Japanese history, I'm trying, Japanese Culture, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prositution, Romance, Samurai AU, Slow Burn, Violence, War, be nice, maiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySkelle/pseuds/SinnySkelle
Summary: As soldiers return home from war, Papyrus, the town's young lord, readies himself for the next step in his life's journey. Born and raised with one goal, to be the next leader, Papyrus is eager and ready to take over as head lord of the land. That is until one fateful night where everything changes. After meeting Sans, a beautiful maiko, Papyrus struggles against the battling paths ahead of him, torn between following his soul, and his duties as a future lord.





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a project I worked on a long time ago and just recently picked back up.  
> Not sure why, just really felt like digging into this story. :)  
> Like I said in the tags, I don't know much about Japanese history. I do my best to research, but a few things that I want to be in the story may not always line up with historical accuracy. Just know I'm trying my best.

Through the dense crowds of civilians and returning soldiers, a gruff looking fish monster made their way through the waves of people. The monster had their fiery red hair tied into a tight bun atop their head, their one good eye scanning the crowds as they avoided vendors and merchants. A fresh strip of white cloth tied around the fish monster’s head covered their newly added scar that took the creature’s left eye. Despite their handicap, they skillfully weaved through the crowds till they arrived at a large castle. The monster looked up at the expansive and impressive walls that surrounded the castle. The castle didn’t seem out of place among the other homes in the town being colored the same as the others, but the large and ornate architecture showed the castle was home to some very important citizens. The huge wood doors of the impressive castle opened immediately upon the monsters arrival and the fish monster was greeted by two guards. After exchanging curt bows in greeting, the guards escorted the fish monster through the courtyard to the main house. While passing, the fish monster took a moment to admire the pristine courtyard and side garden. The landscape was immaculate, but something about the garden gave the impression that not many people used the space anymore.

 

Once inside, the guards directed the fish monster to the center of the house. There a tall, handsome, lean skeleton monster sat at a table scanning over several open scrolls of parchment paper, each one containing a letter, or memo from the war. The skeleton’s scarred sockets narrowed at the contents of each letter, his attention lost in the messages before him. His bones were slender and pearl white which easily showed the nicks and scars of war. His shoulders were broad and his frame stiff, tall, and firm. His aura alone demanded respect and obedience. 

 

One of the guards coughed politely to catch the skeleton monster’s attention before both of them bowed slightly. “Lord Papyrus, your visitor has arrived.” The guard who had coughed announced allowing the fish monster to finally step forward without a chaperone.

 

Papyrus finally looked up from the papers and glanced at the fish monster in front of him. “Thank you. That will be all. Leave us now.” He ordered the guards, his voice firm and commanding.

 

With their lord’s dismissal, the two guards quickly left the main building and returned to their posts outside the house to patrol the castle grounds, both eager to be out of the presence of the intimidating young lord.

 

Once the coast was clear, Papyrus turned to his guest and shot them a stern look. “I’m surprised you had the balls to come here, Undyne. You could have easily been found out.” Papyrus warned the fish monster as he stood to greet them.

 

“Like I’m afraid of being found out now? After being in real combat, hiding my gender among the common folk is nothing. Besides, I wanted to see my best friend, the only person in this stupid world that I trust. I think after fighting along your side I’ve earned the right to spend some time with you unescorted.” Undyne retorted as she reached inside her kosode to adjust the bandages that compressed her breasts and hid her true identity. Her scars and muscles made impersonating a man easy. It was towards the end of the waring states conflict and both samurai and warriors alike commonly sported long, uncut hair, so no one ever questioned her fiery red locks. Although, there were still a few feminine curves that could give her away, but it was nothing some compressing bandages couldn’t handle.

 

Papyrus smiled wearily but still stepped forward and greeted his friend with a hug. “You know they’ll kill you if they find out you impersonated a man just to fight in the war.”

 

Undyne gave Papyrus a big toothy grin as she hugged him back. “I wouldn’t have to if they just let women fight in the first place! Besides, I was one of the best soldiers out there! How embarrassing would it be for the general if word got out that a woman kicked more ass than any man out there?”

 

Papyrus pulled away and raised a brow bone to Undyne as he eyed her with a deadpan look.

 

“Other than you that is.” She corrected and playfully punched Papyrus’ shoulder. Both she and Papyrus had been their land’s best warriors, each one doing the job of fifty men. They were by far the strongest and most feared warriors. 

 

Papyrus chuckled in good humor, feigning pain at the fake punch. “I guess I shouldn’t be too worried. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you if stars forbid your secret got out.” Papyrus promised with a kind yet resolute smile that spread across his sharpened teeth.

 

“One perk of having a lord as a friend.” Undyne teased, knowing the reaction her comment would spark.

 

Papyrus grumbled in annoyance as he tried to ignore the comment before he sat back down at the table and continued to poor over the open letters. They were reports from other parts of the country, each one describing their own involvement with the war, or the effects the war had on their land and crops. His father had left them out carelessly. It was a perfect opportunity to educate himself on the affairs of the neighboring lands.

 

Undyne soon joined Papyrus, sitting on the opposite side of the table. “Honestly I would have never guessed you were such a bad ass. I figured since you were a young lord you’d be a prissy rich boy who had never wiped your own ass.” Undyne commented as she scratched at a piece of food stuck between her sharp shark-like teeth. 

 

Papyrus couldn’t hold back the huff of amusement from that remark. Even though he was the son of a rich politician and lord, he had been trained from a young age to be a strong, intelligent, and skilled warrior. His father could tell the lasting tension from the previous wars could only mean future conflicts. Papyrus’ father new the future of their town needed a leader who was both versed in politics and war, someone who was both smart and strong. Anyone could pick up a book and learn law, but it took a true leader to learn courage. Someone who not only knew the laws of the land, but someone who also understood the hardships of war and what would happen if laws were passed that ignored the plight of the people.

 

Papyrus never held ill will towards his father for raising him in such a cold, strict, militaristic manor. He was actually grateful for it. He felt it gave him a more rounded understanding of leadership. Even if it did put a strain on his relationship with his father. It was all done with good intentions. He was to become the lord of the land… eventually. It was a heavy responsibility that he did not intend to take lightly.

 

Undyne grumbled as she watched Papyrus look over letters from other lords. It was obvious he was secretly studying again. “Damn it Papyrus! We just came back from war, can’t you take a break for once?” She demanded as she slammed a fist to the table.

 

Papyrus felt his socket twitch at how loud Undyne was being. She was always a boisterous monster, and in the battlefield that was a good quality, but in a domestic setting… it was bound to gain unwanted attention.

 

“Papyrus? You awake? Are you and your friend home?”

 

“Oh shit…” Undyne quietly cursed as she quickly fixed her clothes and posture to look more masculine.

 

Papyrus sighed in exasperation and smacked his skull as he quickly pulled out a cup of tea he had hidden under the table. He set the cup out to look as if he had been leisurely drinking his beverage. It wasn’t proper to be looking over papers meant for his father. In fact, it was illegal. He was not the lord, yet. These letters and memos were to be viewed by the head of the land only. But this wasn’t Papyrus’ first time sneaking a peak at confidential documents. If he wanted to be prepared to be a leader, he was going to work as hard as he could, even if that meant bending a few rules. 

 

As soon as Undyne and Papyrus finished situating themselves to a more casual look, the shoji door to the main room slid open. In stepped a tall and weary looking skeleton monster, his skull cracked with battle scars. The two scars on his skull ran from both sockets in opposite directions, the wear and tear of years causing his right socket to droop. If it wasn’t for the elegant clothes, one would never guess the battle torn monster was none other than the lord of the land.

 

“Hello father.” Papyrus greeted properly as Undyne bowed respectfully. “Undyne, this is my father, Lord Gaster. Father, this is my friend, Undyne.” Papyrus made sure to introduce the two properly, not trusting Undyne to introduce herself.

 

“Well hello there.” Gaster smiled and stepped towards the two, his weight leaning against a wood cane. “Pleasure to finally meet you Undyne the Undying. I am honored to have such a brave soldier as a guest in my home. Word about two brave soldiers taking on one hundred men by themselves have spread across the land. Rumors of such legends living in these parts have deterred potential threats. I must say you are an extraordinary man that has done your family proud.” Gaster gushed as he took in the sight of the legendary soldier. Gaster had to admit, when he got reports that his son and a new never-before-heard-of soldier were practically winning battles just the two of them, he had envisioned this new soldier to be much more… muscular looking. It wasn’t to say that Undyne wasn’t already a lean and fit man, he was just… a little skinnier than Gaster had imagined. 

 

Undyne discreetly cleared her throat, preparing her voice to sound lower before she spoke. “Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to hear such praises.” Undyne was sure to stick to her manors when addressing Gaster. Normally she didn’t care for people in power, but Gaster was an exception. He was the lord of the land, and Papyrus’ father. If she wanted to continue her friendship with Papyrus, she had to be sure to stay in Gaster’s good graces.

 

“Tell me, will you be staying for dinner? I can have the maids prepare you a room if you’d like.” Gaster offered hoping to hear a few good war stories from the fish monster. Even though he himself no longer had the physical strength to go to battle, he still liked to keep up on the affairs of the military as well as new battle tactics. Gaster didn’t like to fall behind trends.

 

“That won’t be necessary. Papyrus and I were just leaving, actually.” Undyne quickly rejected the offer. She had better plans for the evening and she was sure Papyrus couldn’t reject them in front of his father unless he wanted to rouse suspicion. It was a perfect plan to force Papyrus out of the house and away from his young lord duties.

 

Papyrus shot Undyne a threatening look, immediately catching onto her devious plans.

 

“Oh? Where are you two going?” Gaster inquired.

 

Undyne smiled mischievously at Papyrus, completely unfazed by the edgy skeleton’s harsh glare. “We’re going to head out to a geisha bar. Get some food, drinks, a little entertainment.” Undyne’s cocky smile widened the angrier Papyrus’ face got. She knew Papyrus would never agree to an outing at a geisha bar, but it was just what Papyrus needed. The angry skeleton had been out fighting in a war for over a year then immediately came home to resume his training and studies. Her friend needed a break, and she was going to make sure he had one even if she had to force him.

 

“Sounds wonderful. Papyrus, you and your friend do deserve a night of relaxation. Go drink, eat, and enjoy a show. The heroes of the town need a night off.” Gaster proclaimed, proud of both his son and Undyne’s accomplishments. If Papyrus kept this up, he would win both the hearts of the town’s people and neighboring lords alike. Papyrus was quick on track to becoming the perfect leader. Gaster smiled internally, knowing he had bred and molded Papyrus to perfection.

 

Papyrus held back a growl of annoyance as he reluctantly stood with Undyne and followed his friend out of the main house, his father waving them off. Once outside and in the castle’s courtyard, Papyrus turned to Undyne and shot her an icy glare. “How dare you force me to go to a fucking geisha bar! I hate going out in public, and you know I couldn’t refuse the outing with my father standing right there!”

 

“Exactly! Listen Papyrus, you’ve been working too hard! You have all this pressure on your shoulders and I know it’s not good for you.”

 

“Who the hell are you to tell me I’ve been working too hard? If I want to be a truly great lord I must keep training and studying.”

 

“Oh come on, Papyrus! If you don’t get out there and spend some time in the town, the people aren’t going to be able to relate to you. You’ll be just another prissy lord who knows nothing of the common folk.” Undyne pointed out, hoping to appeal to Papyrus’ political logic to force him to comply with her plans.

 

Papyrus opened his mouth ready to shoot back with an angry retort, but found his voice failing him.

 

Undyne was right. He didn’t spend much time outside the castle walls. The war had been the longest time he had been away from home, outside the protection of his father and their guards. His friend made a valid point. If he didn’t go out and mingle with the people, he would seem detached from their society. A good leader was one who related to the people on a personal level.

 

The tall skeleton looked down, his objections silenced by logic.

 

“See? Exactly. Besides, when was the last time you did anything for yourself, you know? When was the last time you really enjoyed yourself?” Undyne commented, sincere worry laced in her voice. Both she and Papyrus shared a love for being the strongest in battle, but that’s where their similarities ended. Papyrus was a workaholic and a perfectionist, traits that she couldn’t see herself having. Unless she was to become the military’s general that is…

 

Papyrus stayed quiet at that question, a swell of an uncomfortable emotion clenching his soul as a flash of a memory passed through his mind.

 

Papyrus laughed joyfully as he chased after a ball in the garden of the castle, his small baby-bone legs struggling to run without falling. As soon as he caught the bright red ball, his coordination gave way and he toppled over the bouncing toy, landing face first into a patch of soft, bright golden flowers. Tears stung at the small skeleton’s sockets and before Papyrus could begin to cry over the fall, a pair of small bony arms wrapped around him and picked him up. His soul immediately lightened and any thoughts of crying vanished as he was cradled against the small bony frame of the monster hugging him. In that moment, everything was okay. Everything was as it was meant to be. Papyrus hugged the monster back as tightly as his baby-bones could before he paused and reached up, cupping the face of the monster holding him, his smile wide and his tiny soul glowing.

 

As soon as papyrus tried to recall the monster’s face, his memory ended. The tall skeleton frowned as he once again failed to recount any details of the memory. These small flashes of the past were the only time in his life where he felt truly happy. Although, based on how small he was and how little details he could remember, he could only assume these memories where when he was a small child, or even a baby perhaps. Whenever he asked his father about them, he would be brushed aside with a simple “I don’t recall” and that would be the end of that discussion. Papyrus knew his father wasn’t evil or abusive, but he surely wasn’t loving or caring in any capacity. The mystery monster in his memories couldn’t possibly be his father.

 

“Hey, Papyrus…?” Undyne softly prodded as she noticed the sad and longing look on her friend’s face. “Too deep?” She asked, unsure if she had crossed a line? There was much about Papyrus she didn’t know, emotional boundaries being one of them.

 

“No, it’s just… I have these memories from long ago that I can’t fully piece together. I don’t know who is in them, but that person… they are the only times I can recall being truly happy.” Papyrus admitted softly, his brow bones creasing as he tried to force a few more pieces of memory to light.

 

“That is deep…” Undyne noted. She felt both happy and sad at Papyrus’ confession. Sad that his only happy memories were of so long ago, but happy that Papyrus was more willing to open up to her. During the war the two had gotten close. Being both tent mates and comrades in the front lines of war, the two had gradually opened up as much as previous strangers could. But as each battle went by, slowly, both Papyrus and Undyne found comfort, trust, and friendship in each other. Eventually, Undyne confessed her secret about being female, and Papyrus confessed his secret about being the son of the town’s lord. Their friendship was new and still growing, so Undyne appreciated moments like these.

 

“Well tonight you’re going to make new happy memories, with me!” Undyne proclaimed as she wrapped an arm around Papyrus’ shoulder.

 

“At a geisha bar?” Papyrus asked, his voice full of doubt. Papyrus knew geisha bars were a popular establishment that provided exceptional food, drink, and entertainment, but he also knew there was a growing stigma around geisha bars. More and more bars began adding sexual pleasures to their ‘entertainment’. Geishas who once sang and danced were now auctioned off as ladies of the night. With this added feature, Papyrus knew the only people who went to geisha bars were pervy rich old me who were looking to buy off a woman as a consort, or pervy poor young men who wasted all their money just for an evening alone with a gorgeous maiden. Both of which he didn’t want to be associated with.

 

“Oh just give it a shot you fucking pussy! Live a little, for one night at least.” Undyne teased and laughed boisterously as the two made their way out the castle walls and into the bustling streets of center town.

 

Papyrus grumbled lowly but let Undyne lead the way through the crowded streets of the town. Leave it to Undyne to act more guy-ish than him. But then again, what else was there to do in town? There were no plays, music groups, or interesting travelers. The war had kept artists and traveling traders away. All that was left was to go shopping, go to restaurants, or tip cows over for fun. None of which seemed even remotely interesting. 

 

Undyne and Papyrus decided to walk the rest of the way to the geisha bar in silence. That was one good thing about Undyne, she didn’t try to force conversation. She allowed moments to be comfortably quiet, which Papyrus was eternally grateful for as he looked at the women of the town in comparison. All the women were annoyingly loud. Everyone was out trying to catch the eye of a returning soldier in hopes to have a war hero as a mate. Rewards were to be distributed among the men who contributed the most, the most common reward being land. It was a chance for poor everyday townsfolk to become lords of their own land and prestigious heads of houses. Papyrus scoffed at the behavior. Women throwing themselves at the first soldier they saw, not caring once about companionship, so long as it meant they got to marry rich. Papyrus rolled his eyes at the disgusting display. He dreaded the day when his father would pick a mate for him, undoubtedly a decision that would be based on politics and money. Regular townsfolk had the freedom to pick their mates out of love, but so few actually did. It was always about money or power. It was disgusting waste of freedom.

 

Papyrus’ wondering thoughts were reeled in when the two approached a large building with ornate red and gold double doors. There were no signs, no indication of the business. If you didn’t know what you were looking for, you wouldn’t know where to find it. Even though the bar had no signs or advertisements, it was still one of the most busiest, sought after geisha bars in all the land. The owner was known for being one of the toughest oka-sans in the geisha community. She only accepted the best of the best and never allowed any maikos to become full geishas unless they were truly ready. Her tough training and selective personality bred some of the most beautiful and talented geishas in the whole region. Papyrus felt a little prideful in the fact that his town held such a popular establishment, and even more so that the owner didn’t leave town when the threat of war became reality. There was a small sense of loyalty with the business. He needed to remember to thank the owner for their unwavering loyalty to the town. Even if geisha bars weren’t his scene, Papyrus could still understand their importance to a town’s economy.

 

Undyne and Papyrus walked through the large double doors and entered the elegantly designed geisha bar. There was several sections of the establishment. A restaurant portion off to the right, a stage surrounded by smaller tables in the center, and a draped archway that led to the more private rooms off to the left. Both Papyrus and Undyne stood at the entrance, unsure where they were to go. Should they seat themselves at the restaurant side and get food, or sit in the middle and go straight for drinking with some entertainment? Before either monster could decide, a woman dressed in a bright purple and pink kimono walked up and smiled happily as she clapped four of her hands together in joy. There, the two were greeted by none other than the owner herself, Muffet.

 

“Oh my! What do we have here? What an honor it is to have two of our town’s war heroes come to my little establishment!” Muffet was quick to recognize Papyrus as the young lord of the town and her demeanor brightened even further, determined to win the favor of the most influential monster in town. “What can we do for you this evening my lords?”

 

“We’re here for a little food, drink, and fun.” Undyne grinned knowing full well Muffet would bend over backwards to please the son of the town’s lord. They were sure to get the royal treatment now.

 

Papyrus stayed quiet and simply shot Undyne a subdued glare. He noticed the way Muffet brightened up the moment she looked at him. He knew she wanted to please him, but he didn’t like the idea of using his status to get special treatment.

 

“Why yes of course! I have a perfect spot right up front for you two. I’ll have some of my girls bring you food and drink right to your table. You just relax and let us take care of you this evening.” Muffet smiled keeping one pair of hands clasped together while gesturing for the two to head towards the middle room with her other hand.

 

Undyne and Papyrus pressed forward and made their way to the front middle table in front of the stage where Muffet had guided them. There were already a few patrons in the bar, most of which were wealthy lords of neighboring lands, or owners of well off establishments. In other words, high rollers. Papyrus felt a little uncomfortable being seated with other rich, influential men. Whenever the few times Papyrus would leave the comfort of the castle walls, he was always cornered by men like these, each one a dirty vulture looking to get in good with the future lord of the land, each one looking for special tax breaks or deals. They were all corrupt business men or politicians, and Papyrus didn’t want to deal with any of it. Instead of taking the very front seat Papyrus decided to sit himself two rows back. Here he was with the common folk, the whole reason he agreed to go out… other than being cornered to do so in front of his father that is.

 

Undyne made a face at Papyrus’ seating choice, but decided not to say anything. At least Papyrus wasn’t telling her to fuck off and heading home. If sitting with the common folk made him comfortable then so be it. The whole night was to get Papyrus to relax anyway.

 

Muffet didn’t say anything about Papyrus’ seating choice. The commoner section didn’t get all the perks of the front rows, but if it was what Papyrus wanted, then she was happy to oblige. Muffet bowed to the two before heading off to the front of the business where she began to order her girls to serve the customers drinks, preparing for the show that was about to start. 

 

Once they were left alone, Papyrus and Undyne finally relaxed on the large cushions that surrounded their table.

 

“Well well well, look who decided to join us untouchables.”

 

Papyrus and Undyne looked over to their left in the direction of the voice and spotted a fellow warrior seated at the table next to them. The warrior laughed at the angry expressions he received, his purple flames growing at the heated stares as he matched them with his own cocky smile.

 

“Grillby? What are you doing here?” Undyne growled watching the flame elemental lounge at his table, a few of their fellow canine warriors accompanying him, all of which were sharing his cocky smile.

 

“I live here you moron!” Grillby shouted at Undyne, annoyed that the fish monster didn’t know that already. Grillby was after all the town’s strongest warrior. Well… he was, until these two ass holes came out of nowhere and showed him up on the battle field. Grillby silently growled at the memory. No matter how well he did, no matter how many enemies he turned to ash and dust, he was still outdone by these two fucks. He was sure no other monster in town was stronger than him, unless that monster was kept safe and secret behind a certain castle wall.

 

“I have to say, I wasn’t completely certain our very own young lord was in our unit, but seeing you here back in your home town gives me all the validation I need.” Grillby suspected his town’s young lord was one of the legendary warriors, but no one had really seen the young lord before the war. None of the common folk that was. The young lord apparently only spent his time with the rich and powerful, deciding to hang out with the common people only recently. “So what, finally decide to grace us peasants with your glorious presence? You only come out of your castle walls when you can shine in battle, never once helping the people before.” Grillby spoke loudly. It was enough for nearby patrons to hear easily. “And now you suddenly hang around us common folk? What, you want praise? Should I bow to you my lord?” Grillby taunted, his anger and frustration leaking through.

 

Papyrus stayed quiet and kept a harsh, sharp glare on the flame elemental while Undyne’s fist shook under the table with pent up rage. This guy was being a grade-A asshole, but Undyne knew this wasn’t the place to start a fight. It might badly affect Papyrus’ image. All she could do was bite her tongue and will a waitress to spill water all over the hot headed monster. Grillby had been a jerk both on and off the field of battle. She could recall more than one occasion where Grillby and his dog friends abandoned them in the middle of battle in hopes the enemy would dust them. Papyrus was the only one who stood by her side, and vice versa. Grillby was a strong warrior, but his pride and jealousy got in the way of him being a truly great warrior.

 

“What, nothing? Are we not good enough for the great young lord to have a conversation with?” Grillby asked even louder, purposely drawing attention to their tables. The dog monsters at Grillby’s table growled at the insinuation that they were not good enough to receive a response. They had all fought in the war together, they had all risked their lives, yet all the fame and glory went to two monster in particular. It was obvious that they were getting unfair amounts of credit. It had to be because of their social standing. 

 

Onlookers began to murmur quietly, some recognizing and pointing Papyrus out as the young lord. Rumors and whispers began to spread in the bar like wild fire. The secretive young lord only showed himself after war just to get praises, all while turning his nose on his comrades. It seemed all so narcissistic.

 

Undyne felt a few drops of sweat bead down her blue scaly skin. She could tell the situation was turning sour and fast.

 

Papyrus’ sockets narrowed as he watched Grillby’s smirk widened the louder the rumors got.

 

If this is how the flame elemental wanted to play then so be it.

 

“I’m just here to enjoy a peaceful night out with my friend. I’m sure the other patrons would like a peaceful night as well and not be bothered by the loud, drunken ramblings of a neighboring patron that doesn’t care about interrupting other’s evenings.” Papyrus finally shot back. He was sure to raise his voice loud enough for the onlookers to hear, but not nearly as loud as Grillby. “Behave yourself Grillby, your actions disgrace yourself and your comrades.”

 

Murmurs of agreement spread through the neighboring tables, all agreeing that Grillby’s loud, dramatic outburst was disrupting their evening. The patrons began agreeing more and more, till one brave bar goer shouted “Yeah what he said! Shut the fuck up will ya, the show’s about to start!”

 

Grillby’s flames flickered and flared as he was silenced by the other customers, his plans to insight a riot against Papyrus back firing on him instead. The canine monsters lowered their ears in shame as well, catching the disapproving looks of Muffet from across the room.

 

Muffet was quick to approach the two tables, one set of hands on her hips and the other crossed in front of her chest as she glared harshly at Grillby and his companions. “Sir, I ask that you keep it down and not harass my customers. This is a respected establishment and will be treated as such.” 

 

Grillby gawked seeing Muffet come to Papyrus’ defense so quickly. Fucking rich pampered monsters that get all the special treatment. Despite his internal thoughts, Grillby decided it was best not to anger the most notorious oka-san in all the land even further than he already had. With a simple nod of his head and a soft “my apologies, ma’am,” Grillby turned away from the offending table and party in order to flag down a server for more sake.

 

Pleased with the swift resolution, Muffet then turned towards Papyrus and Undyne with a wide, apologetic smile spread across her face. “My most sincere apologies my lords. I know that you two were looking for a nice evening and I want to assure you this kind of behavior is not common in my establishment. In order to make it up to you I will have two of my maikos tend to you personally and take care of all our needs this evening.” Maikos and geisha’s normally accompany customers in the front rows since they are the VIP customers, but Muffet was determined to make a good impression on Papyrus, even if that meant sending her girls to the commoner section.

 

“Thank you!” Undyne smiled, happy to get the royal treatment after all. 

 

With a quick bow, Muffet left the two and headed to the back room.

 

“Now we’re going to be able to live it up tonight.” Undyne smirked causing Papyrus to roll his eyes.

 

“Undyne, this is exactly the kind of situation I wished to avoid.” Papyrus was grateful that he was able to quell the potential outburst by turning the situation back on Grillby, but this kind of behavior and special treatment is the exact cause of tension between lords and the common folk. This wasn’t the example he wanted to set when agreeing to go out. This was the complete opposite. It was true Papyrus didn’t leave the castle walls often, but that was not all his choice. Papyrus simply wanted to avoid the corrupt business men, lords, and politicians that always tried to corner him. He truly did wish to go out more and experience life as a normal monster, but leaving the castle walls without an escort or companion was forbidden. Since Papyrus did not know anyone before Undyne, the only way he could leave the castle was with the company of his father’s guards. And leaving the castle with a set of guards did not lend itself to a ‘normal monster life’. Besides, Gaster always made sure to fill his schedule with strict rigorous training and studying. Papyrus never had the opportunity to go out and make a connection with the town’s folk.

 

“Well situation averted. You and Muffet handled it and now all we got to do is sit back and enjoy the evening. And hey, look on the bright side, we got a couple of maikos out of it. Normally we would have just got simple servers, but now we get to spend the evening with a couple of beautiful maidens.” Undyne pressed, trying to brighten the whole situation.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Papyrus spat bitterly. “I can’t imagine anything making this night better.”

 

“My lords.” Muffet announced catching both Papyrus and Undyne’s attention.

 

Papyrus looked up and his sockets instantly widened at the sight before him.

 

The spider monster stepped to the side and gestured to the two monsters next to her, each one holding a tray of both food and drink. The monster on the left immediately caught Papyrus’ attention. Standing next to Muffet was a small, short, beautiful male skeleton monster. The small skeleton’s eye lights were bright crimson which were only accentuated by the ornate and expertly applied red and gold makeup around their sockets. Silky red, black, and gold colors of the monster’s kimono complimented the small skeleton’s magic perfectly. The sharp patterns on the kimono tied together the sharp teeth on the skeleton’s grin, tying the whole ensemble together.

 

Papyrus stared in both shock and amazement at the sight of the other skeleton monster. Skeletons were a rare breed. Their high magical power made them some of the best and most favored of warriors. They were always sent to the front lines of battle, and because of such, their numbers began to dwindle. Skeleton monsters were almost extinct due to the extensive waring states conflicts, but because of them, monsters won most of the wars against humans.

 

Papyrus was almost certain that he and his father were the only skeletons left. He couldn’t tell if he was more awe struck over the fact that there was another skeleton monster alive, or the fact that this skeleton monster was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

 

Muffet smiled proudly as she looked at the two monsters next to her. “My lords, allow me to introduce your maikos for the evening. Sans,” the small skeleton bowed politely. “and Alphys.” The other monster next to Sans bowed. She was a small, short dinosaur monster. Her scales a soft yellow, her teeth sharp as well. Her bright white, yellow, and pink shortened kimono accentuated her curves in a way traditional clothing could not. “These two will be accompanying you this evening.”

 

The two bowed once again before walking over to Papyrus and Undyne.

 

Papyrus took a second to glance at Undyne and noticed his friend’s face was burning. He could see the fish monster’s blush through her blue scales, her posture stiff and ridged as Alphys sat next to her. Papyrus watched as Undyne stammered to thank the maiko as she placed the tray of food and drink in front of her.

 

Suddenly, Papyrus’ attention was brought to his right as he watched Sans sit next to him, the small skeleton setting out the tray of food and drink for him as well.

 

“Thank you.” Papyrus spoke softly, not sure what else to say to the gorgeous creature.

 

“You’re welcome, my lord.” Sans smiled and sat on his legs, his hands folded in his lap. Although his actions were smooth and proper, Sans couldn’t hold back the small tremble in his hands. He pressed his palms further into his lap to try and quell the soft shaking.

 

Papyrus with his ever vigilant eye noticed the slight tremor in the smaller skeleton’s hand. Was it possible that Sans was just as nervous as he was? Was Sans also shocked to see another skeleton monster? Papyrus wanted to bombard the small skeleton with questions, but held his tongue as he knew it would most likely stress the other monster out. Not to mention it wasn’t proper to be so bold towards a monster he didn’t know.

 

“Would you like some sake my lord?” Sans suddenly asked, looking up to stare Papyrus in the eyes.

 

Papyrus felt himself drawn by the soft red glow that was Sans’ eye lights. It took a while for Papyrus to respond with a simple nod of his head, his voice suddenly failing him as his attention was drawn to the radiant creature next to him.

 

Sans leaned forward to grab the vile of sake from the table, the sleeve of his silky crimson kimono brushing softly against Papyrus’ hand. Papyrus had to resist the urge to reach out, to touch the other skeleton, to see if he was real and that this all wasn’t a dream. Sans then poured the sake into a serving cup in front of Papyrus, lowering his skull as he sat back and waited for his patron to take his drink. Papyrus took the serving cup and downed the drink quickly. Normally he was not one for alcohol, but he figured tonight could be an exception. He would need the liquid to quell his soul’s frantic pulses.

 

Suddenly, the lights in the bar turned down and soft kyoto music began to fill the room. A tall, slender, beautiful rabbit monster appeared on stage, the spotlights suddenly shining on her. With the added beats of a drum, the rabbit monster began to sway and dance. Her orange, white, and pink kimono began to slide down her petite shoulders, tantalizing the patrons with a scandalous peak. Her graceful movements had all the patrons’ attention.

 

All for except one.

 

As beautiful as the monster was, Papyrus couldn’t take his eyes off the small skeleton monster next to him, who in his opinion, was the most beautiful monster of all. The young lord kept his posture straight and stiff as he continued to glance down at Sans. He could see even in the darkness of the performance that the other skeleton’s hands continued to tremble in his lap. After a moment of staring for too long, Papyrus’ breath caught in his throat as Sans’ eye lights glanced up, catching him in the act.

 

There was a long pause in time where everything seemed to stand still. Neither monster looking away.

 

Papyrus couldn’t tell for sure, but he felt like Sans’ eye lights were boring into his very soul, searching for… something.

 

The moment was interrupted as the crowed began to cheer for a particularly spectacular dance move performed by the geisha bunny. Both Sans and Papyrus glanced up and noticed the front of the dancer’s kimono had slipped open, revealing a slender leg that caused some of the customers up front to cheer even louder.

 

Papyrus huffed softly, not at all affected by the geisha. Sure she was… nice looking? And her dancing was flawless, but she just couldn’t hold his attention. Not like the way Sans did just by his mere presence alone.

 

“More sake, my lord?” Sans spoke softly, catching Papyrus’ attention once more.

 

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Papyrus gracelessly stammered out. He watched as Sans reached for the sake and poured him another serving.

 

Papyrus thought for a moment before speaking up once again. “Why don’t you have some?”

 

Sans looked up with wide sockets, but quickly recovered and smiled politely. “That’s kind of you to consider, my lord. But I am here to assure you have a pleasant evening. Tonight is about you.” Sans spoke, almost as if reciting something from a training manual.

 

“Having you here has already made my evening. I would like for you to enjoy yourself too.” Papyrus commented smoothly as he downed the freshly poured sake drink. The tall skeleton then easily grabbed the sake container from Sans and poured the smaller skeleton a drink. He carefully held out the cup, waiting for Sans to take it.

 

Sans stared at the cup with wide sockets, his skull glowing faintly with a light hue of crimson gracing his cheeks. After a quick moment of shocked silence, Sans looked around the bar cautiously before he hesitantly reached out and accepted the cup. Sans looked up at Papyrus once more seeing his customer smile kindly and nod, already guessing his silent question. With his patron’s approval, Sans tentatively tipped the cup to his mouth and took a sip. The dink burned but the sweetness masked the heady alcohol flavor. Sans made a small face as his conjured tongue lapped at his teeth.

 

Papyrus chuckled at Sans’ face, his own sharp cheek bones sporting a light dusting of red magic. Sans was incredibly cute. There was no other word to describe it. “Not much of a drinker?” He asked once Sans handed him back the unfinished cup, the small skeleton’s face scrunched up with the after taste of the drink.

 

“N-no. I’m sorry, my lord.” Sans stammered, worried he had offended the other skeleton by not finishing the offered drink.

 

“No worries. Neither am I.” Papyrus chuckled once more. His laughter was soon joined by Sans who giggled shyly, his hand and sleeve covering his face.

 

“Shall I get you something else to drink then, my lord?” Sans offered, ready to get up and fetch Papyrus another beverage.

 

“No, there’s no need. And… just call me Papyrus. I am not a lord, not yet.”

 

Sans cocked his head to the side slightly, confused as to why Papyrus would be so aversive to his title. But still… it was what the customer wanted. “As you wish… Papyrus.” Sans felt the nerves return. He knew he was breaking many rules with Papyrus, and acting inappropriately intimate with him, but… he just couldn’t for the life of him feel uncomfortable about it. Papyrus was the first skeleton monster he had seen in a long time. Not to mention he was incredibly nice and kind. Sure he knew who Papyrus was, he would have to be a blind moron not to know who the town’s young lord was. But Sans had always heard the rumors that he was a conceited jerk, which he only conversed with other lords or business men. He never in his life would imagine their town’s young lord was so… down to earth.

 

The two began to talk casually. Sans asked about the war and how Papyrus was adjusting to life back home while Papyrus asked about Sans time as a maiko. The two slowly began to learn a little about each other.

 

Sans learned that Papyrus had been trained for war since a young age. His training as a young lord going far beyond etiquette and law. It shed a lot of light on their town’s young lord. Papyrus was looking more and more qualified to lead them than rumors suggested. Sans couldn’t help but feel awe stuck at having such a famous, yet kind and charming client.

 

Papyrus learned quite a bit about Sans as well. The lengthy skeleton listened to Sans explain the process of being a maiko, training to become a geisha. He learned that Sans was a monster of many talents. Singing, dancing, music, and more. He was surprisingly well educated and down to earth himself. Sans seemed to have a genuine soul, never once making flirty remarks or trying to come onto Papyrus. Not once mentioning money or land. It seemed as though Sans truly did enjoy Papyrus’ company. There were no ulterior motives.

 

Sans was a rare monster… he was true and kind. Funny and independent. Papyrus found himself entranced by the beautiful maiko. He found he rather enjoyed Sans’ company. The small skeleton was like a breath of fresh air… 

 

After a few more drinks, Papyrus felt his confidence spike. He felt bold enough to ask Sans the questions that had been plaguing him the moments his eyes landed on the skeleton. “So tell me Sans… where are you from?” Papyrus asked, unsure where to exactly start.

 

Sans looked down, his eye lights roaming around to avoid Papyrus’ stare. This question was complicated. “Uh w-well… I think I’m from here. I’ve been h-here all my life, at least as long as I c-can remember.” Sans wasn’t sure if he should elaborate on his answer. A part of him felt as though Papyrus would ask more questions anyway. He could tell the young lord was curious about him, and fairly so. Sans knew skeletons were rare, it was only logical they would have questions about one another.

 

Papyrus could see that Sans was rather nervous. He was after all being incredibly formal with the maiko. Muffet was known for being very strict. Sans was probably putting a lot on the line to break so many rules for him. He felt grateful. Seeing Sans try so hard for him made Papyrus feel as though Sans was just as interested in him as he was of Sans. Maybe it was a sign he could prod further?

 

“I see… And your family…?” Papyrus trailed. He wanted to ask about Sans’ family. Did he have any? Were there more? Why had he never seen Sans before? He wanted to ask these, but he wasn’t sure how to go about doing it without sounding incredibly rude and invasive.

 

Sans could see that Papyrus wanted to say more, but was struggling.

 

He didn’t know why, but Sans felt compelled to open up to the young lord. He could only hope his story wouldn’t scare the other skeleton off. His childhood was not that of a happy one… it was not one would consider light and lovely dinner conversation…

 

With a quick look around, Sans made sure Muffet was not nearby. He also looked over to assure Alphys was busy taking care of her own client, unaware of his and Papyrus’ conversation. With a deep, steadying breath, Sans looked up to Papyrus with a soft, weary smile. He continued, answering Papyrus’ silent questions. “I don’t remember much about my family…”

 

Papyrus perked up, listening to Sans. He gave his full attention to the maiko, anxious to learn more about the mystery skeleton.

 

“All I remember is waking up in the middle of the night by my mother… she was shaking me, telling me we needed to go. I remember crying for some reason…” Sans trailed as if recalling the evening in foggy, vague memory. “Something happened… and she died…” Sans frowned, more upset with himself for not remembering than anything. He didn’t know why his memories were so muddy. Why he could never really recall his life before being a maiko. It was maddening. It was like a piece of his life was missing. A piece of the puzzle gone, and now he couldn’t see the whole picture. “Once my mother died, I was orphaned. Muffet was kind enough to take me in, train me as a maiko. She gave me purpose. And well, here I am.” Sans shrugged with a shy smile, his skull glowing at having opened up so much to essentially a complete stranger.

 

Even though… his soul pulsed excitedly in a way that Sans couldn’t understand. It made him wonder if Papyrus really was just a stranger…

 

Papyrus frowned at Sans’ story. It was quiet sad. He couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the other skeleton. He had hoped to hear of other skeletons nearby, maybe a secret clan that no one knew about. Sadly, no such luck. It seemed as though skeleton monsters were, and always will be incredibly rare.

 

But, at least he was no longer the only skeleton monster around, aside his father. That alone sent his soul fluttering in both excitement and hope.

 

It wasn’t that Papyrus felt a duty to his race. There was just something about finding a monster so much like him… feeling a connection he never felt before… 

 

Papyrus couldn’t help but wonder if these feelings were simply because Sans was a skeleton, or if there was something more…

 

“I’m terribly sorry for your loss.” Papyrus spoke up. He placed a gentle hand on Sans’ without even thinking. His soul pushing him to reach out.

 

As soon as Papyrus’ hand touched Sans’, a small spark of magic pecked their bones. It was light, and warm. Almost like the strike of a match. It didn’t hurt, but both Sans and Papyrus’ souls reacted in kind.

 

Sans felt his skull warm up and glow from the contact. His soul fluttering rapidly in his chest. He looked up, shocked to see Papyrus staring back at him, his own skull glowing ever so softly.

 

Papyrus felt his soul speeding up behind his ribcage. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why he felt this way, why he was being so forward with the maiko, why he was so drawn to them…

 

Gently, Papyrus began stroking Sans’ slender phalanges. That spark, that warm spark… left lingering warmth like a growing flame.

 

Both Sans and Papyrus began leaning into one another, neither one breaking the steady gaze they held with one another. Moments turning into minutes. The world felt as if it paused just for the two of them.

 

Sans could feel Papyrus’ breath against his bones. Their teeth just inches apart. His soul was pounding, his magic tingling up his spine like a shiver. A strong yet invisible force drawing them together.

 

Suddenly the lights came on and the audience began applauding a performance well done.

 

Both Sans and Papyrus were torn from their trance. The two quickly moved back a respectful distance. Crimson magic burning their cheeks with embarrassment.

 

Papyrus sat still, spine straight and shoulders ridged, willing his soul to slow down.

 

Sans placed his small skeletal hand against his sternum as he took a discreet, shaky breath.

 

The two’s thoughts echoed the same question, what was that…?

 

The night turned to a close and patrons began making their way out of the bar. Some customers stumbled and laughed as they exited the establishment. Some went to the private rooms off to the left with geisha’s they had been talking to all evening.

 

“Boy was that great!” Undyne yelled, her face slightly flushed from the copious amounts of sake consumed.

 

Alphys giggled shyly at her client’s boisterous attitude.

 

Papyrus cleared his throat, doing his best to gain back some composure. “Yes well, it was rather enjoyable.”

 

Sans smiled at the comment.

 

“I guess we have to head out…” Undyne quieted down, reality kicking in.

 

Papyrus flinched and turned towards Sans. Undyne was right. Their evening was over and now it was time to say goodbye…

 

After a long moment of staring, taking in Sans image and gentle smile, Papyrus spoke up. “Good night, Sans. I… I had a lovely evening.” Papyrus smiled sorrowfully. He didn’t want to say goodbye, but their time was up.

 

Sans’ smile faltered. It no longer reached his eyes, yet he still continued to press on, holding himself together as any good maiko should. “Good night, Papyrus… maybe… we’ll see each other again?” 

 

Papyrus paused. There was that feeling in his soul again... With the spark of hope ignited, Papyrus smiled and nodded. “Till we meet again…” He promised, earning the brightest smile from Sans he’d ever seen.

 

As Papyrus and Undyne left the bar, Muffet waving them goodbye, the two walked quietly into the night. The moon shone high in the sky, the streets now vacant as the town’s folk settled into bed for rest. The evening was still, yet Papyrus’ soul still pounded at the memory of the evening.

 

“Undyne.” Papyrus called out catching his friend’s attention.

 

“Hm?” Undyne responded, in a daze of her own.

 

“Thank you for bringing me out tonight.”


End file.
